


Shattered World

by VacantSpace



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Asriel - Freeform, Female Frisk, How Do I Tag, Inspired By Undertale, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Toriel - Freeform, asgore - Freeform, chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacantSpace/pseuds/VacantSpace
Summary: Roses are redViolets are blueI’ll be honestThis story is poo





	1. Your Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undertrash12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertrash12/gifts).



Lights that pierced the darkness. Magical rays that seemed to fill you with determination. As these brilliant flashes of light flood your soul. You are asked: if you had the power to change your past at the price of someone else’s life, would you do it?

heh. i guess it doesn’t matter. his choice didn’t matter then. so why should your choice matter now?

Your choices, they are what define you. They are what make you who you are. So when you took our choices from us, we were lost. Our only reason to live was to entertain you. We wanted to die before we fell. The first time we went through the underground we loved it. We met new people, made new friends, and had gotten a family. We didn’t want to leave that life. But we didn’t have a choice did we? We fell again, this time we had no control. It was as if we had taken a back seat in our own mind while you played make believe in our body. Ruining the perfect life we had. Throwing away everything that was important to us.

Once you reached the end we felt ourselves fading. We were ready to die after we witnessed you destroy what we had. As the last bit of us faded away, we fell back into the underground. At the beginning of it all. We were so close to being free from the hell you put us through and were then thrown back into it. As the cycle repeated and repeated our hatred and determination to put a stop to your sick game grew and grew till it passed the breaking point. With this hatred and determination we will stop you.

The magical fulfilling light suddenly shattered into a fine dust. Any sense of determination, bravery, kindness, justice, patience, integrity, and perseverance leaves you. This is what you are. A shell with no purpose. No meaning and no one to help you regain your life.

**E m p t y**


	2. Dreamscape

The sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway. The beeping of medical equipment. Theses sounds slowly swelled until Frisk was fully conscious. Sitting upright in her hospital bed Frisk could hear doctors talking outside her room. She could only catch fragments of the conversation but from what bits and pieces she could hear through the thick door, she concluded that the doctors thought that a patient would never awake from their coma. She felt bad for the patient though she had no idea as to who it was. 

This moment of silent grief was cut short by the two doctors entering her hospital room. They both look at her in shock and disbelief. 

“S.. She’s awake.” One of the doctors stammered. “Go get get the Dreemurs now!” 

The other doctor did as she was told and rushed out of the room. Leaving Frisk and a doctor who, Frisk thought, suspiciously look like someone from a medical show Frisk had seen on TV. 

“Do you know who and where you are?”

Frisk looked around the room and sarcastically asked, “This isn’t the dentist office, is it?” 

The doctor rolled his eyes and asked again, “Do you know who you are?”

“I’m Frisk Dre.. I’m Frisk” She answer hesitantly. Frisk looked at her body for the first time and realized that it was considerably larger from what she had remembered. “How long have I been here?”

The doctor sighed and checked his wrist where Frisk assumed there was a watch. “Roughly five years. What is the last thing you remember before you, well, fell asleep?” 

“We were all standing on Mt Ebbot after the barrier had been broken. We made our way down to the town below but as we reached the outskirts of the city I saw a bright star then everything went black”

“I see. Then you would be able to recall why, or even what, happened that day.”

Frisk shook her head. “What happened that day? Did someone get hurt? Are all the monsters ok?”

The doctor stayed silent and stared at his feet not wanting to make eye contact. 

“Did anyone get hurt?!” Frisk demanded as her heart raced. Her stomach churning as her mind rushed through various scenarios of everything going wrong as they reached the city.

“don’t worry kiddo. your friends are still here.” 

A skeleton rounded the corner who Frisk instantly recognized as Sans. As she watched Sans enter the room she spotted that he had actually grown taller. But a difference that instantly stuck out for Frisk was a spiderweb like crack that reached out from one of his eyes. 

He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, both his eyelights going dark. “get out before you get hurt.” Sans warned the doctor. 

The doctor was stunned for a second then complied with Sans’s directions. 

Frisk felt an enormous pressure in the air that made it difficult for her to breathe. The lights got dimmer as her consciousness started fading. “Sans, what’s happening?” Frisk sunk in her hospital bed barley holding on to the last bit of strength she had left. 

“you didn’t think i was actually your sans did you? heh. guess all frisks are as stupid as they are easy to kill.” A red eyelight started to glow in his not shattered eye. “all of you frisks are the same.” He traced his finger bones along one of the cracks in his skull. “nothing but collateral damage.”

A floating skull appeared above Frisk that she recognized from a sparring match between her and Sans. Frisk saw a red light start to emit from the skull as she closed her eyes, all of her strength now gone. She heard the firing of energy. 

The pressure in the air began to lift and Frisks strength started to return. She gasped for air and opened her eyes. When she sat up she saw Sans, exactly how she remembered, standing in the doorway with a floating skull over his shoulder. She look on the floor to see the other Sans lying face down with a burn mark on his coat. 

“hey frisk. this skelebum bothering you?” 

Before Frisk could reply to Sans another shot of energy went off. This time is was directed at Sans. The shot hadn’t even reached him before Sans disappeared and reappeared beside the alternate Sans. 

“heh. hehe. i thought you would take longer getting here.” The other Sans spat out. He rotated his head 180° to face Sans. 

“look. i don’t know who the hell you are or why you look suspiciously handsome. but you tried to hurt frisk. so now i gotta dunk on ya.” Sans summoned four more skulls and fired all of them at the fake Sans. 

Once the blasts stopped, all that was left on the floor was a piece of torn and tattered leather with a tag that read: dirty brother killer

“it’s getting harder to protect you in these dreams frisk. so if you wanna wake up anytime soon, we would all appreciate that.” Sans winked then vanished leaving only Frisk in the hospital room. 

“Sans! SANS!” Frisk screamed in panic and confusion. She tried to get out of the bed but fell to the floor. Frisk dragged herself to the doorway, peeking out to call for help. As she peeked into the hallway she saw nothing big a blank void. She closed her eyes then opened not believing what she saw. She closed her eyes again telling herself it wasn’t real. As she opened her eyes Frisk found herself back on a bed. 

She looked around in confusion and relief. She was still in a hospital room but it was different from the one she was just in. The room had windows that were open letting in the outside breeze. Frisk could hear birds chirping and felt the sun hit her face, its brilliant rays warming her. 

“Frisk!” Said a soft and familiar voice. 

Frisk turned over in her bed and saw Asriel with tears streaming down his face. 

“You’re awake!”


	3. A lot can happen in five years

Frisk felt awkward in the hospital room. Like all eyes were on her. She felt this way mainly because they were. 

Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undine were all surrounding her, relentlessly prodding her with questions. 

“Back up and give her some space!” A doctor demanded as he entered the room. “Please everyone leave so the patient and I can talk about her condition and steps we need to take to get them back into the world” 

As everyone left the doctor pulled a chair to Frisks bed and wrote a couple things on his clipboard. “So first thing we need to do is test your capability to perform simple tasks. Obviously you can speak so we don’t need any therapy for that. We’ve already removed your eating and breathing tubes. Now all that’s left is to see if you need physical therapy. Do you understand?”

Frisk nodded their head. 

“Good. Alright, push against my hands. Good. Again. Good. Try to move your feet. Alright. Now wiggle your toes. Ok. I’m going to have you try and stand up. Now this might be difficult because you’ve lost a lot of muscle mass just lying there. If you don’t feel like you can handle it you can tell me and we can try again tomorrow.”

“No, I can do it.” Frisk turned over on her bed straining to pull herself upright. The doctor grabbed her arm for support as she tried to stand. With all her strength and all her power she balanced herself on her feet, only for her legs to give out taking her to the floor along with the doctor. This caused a loud crash that alarmed the monsters outside the room that something bad had happened. All of them ready for battle, burst into the room to find Frisk and the doctor on the ground. The monsters seeing this, rushed over to Frisk and the doctor and helped them up. 

“looks like you two have FELLt better.”

“Sans, your puns are hospiterrible.” Both Sans and Frisk laughed hysterically at Frisks pun. The laughing however, sent Frisk into a coughing fit. So Undine lifted her back into bed. Once the coughing had quelled the doctor explained that Frisk would need to be put into physical therapy for however long it takes her to regain enough strength to live without assistance. 

The monsters, excluding Asgore, Asriel, and Toriel, left Frisk in her room. After a moment of awkward silence Asgore finally spoke. “You collapsed shortly after the Fracturing began. So I must ask you, what is the last thing you remember?”

Frisk stared at Asgore in confusion. “The Fracturing? Is that some kind of band?”

“Frisk this is serious. What do you remember?” Asgore said in a harsh, stern tone. 

After a moment of thinking, Frisk dropped her head and replied, “I remember that after we broke the barrier and were freed that we were all so happy. That we all had a sense of hope. We had all looked forward to a new adventure that was about to begin. But as we made our way down the mountain we started to become fearful and anxious. What if the monsters weren’t accepted into society. And as we reached the base of the mountain interning the edge of town, the ground started to shake. My vision became blurry and I herd what sounded like an enormous explosion. Everything after that is a mystery to me.”

Asgore put a paw on Frisk’s leg and gave her a somber look. Asriel and Toriel were silently staring at the floor. Asgore removed his paw and explained. “Frisk, that “explosion” you heard was the sound of the earth dying. Once the barrier was destroyed all the energy that was trapped inside of the Underground had suddenly been released throughout the earth. This caused catastrophic events to happen all over the planet. In the case of this town, a large gaping void opened in the center. No one knows where the void leads, if it even leads anywhere. For all we know it could be anything from a portal to a giant garbage disposal.”

Frisk was in a shock and in a scramble to find words all she could muster was “E-Everything is gone? What about the monsters in Mt. Ebott? Did they survive?”

“Most of them. But some weren’t so fortunate. Poor Burgie never got to live his dream of becoming a radio host.” Asriel said chocking back his tears. “At least we are fortunate to still have each other.” 

The room went silent, the only sound to be heard was Frisk crying over the broken world she had awoken to. The sense of dread was overwhelming to her and she didn’t have the strength to fight back her tears.


	4. Done

This is to all 30 people who actually read the first chapter and anyone who might stumble upon this story. I have decided that I’m no longer going to be writing this story. I don’t have the motivation/dedication to take it where I want it to go. I may upload chapters here and there but it’s not going to be consistent or well written (I say like the previous chapters were??). Anywho, I’m of to go do some things that involves stuff. 

Sincerely,  
The shity “author” VacantSpace


End file.
